


四巨头小甜饼 创始人五问

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw
Kudos: 5





	四巨头小甜饼 创始人五问

彼此的第一印象是怎样的？  
格兰芬多（一把抢过话筒）： 我想想，我们第一次见面是什么时候来着？哦，对. 我首先应该是跟赫尔加见面的，在森林里面. 赫尔加绝对是我见过最可爱的女巫了，还特别善良，做吃的也做的超好吃！然后我们就遇见了萨拉查那家伙，那家伙那个时候搞得特别神神秘秘的样子，看起来让人很不爽，想跟他打一架. （萨拉查：嗯？？） 但是这家伙啊！也不知道什么原因，一直躲着我，也不想跟我打架. 至于罗伊纳大家都知道，她是世界上最美丽，最聪明的女巫！但是又有些忧伤, 或许是把命运看的太重了罢.（笑）

赫奇帕奇：我第一次看到的应该是萨拉查吧. 在我的店里，你记得吗？（萨拉查：嗯）说实话，我第一次看到萨拉查有点害怕，但是我感觉这个人应该不是坏人吧. 然后是遇见戈德里克，我觉得他是个实力高强的游侠. 至于罗伊纳（看向罗伊纳） 我感觉她很悲伤，一直很悲伤，并且很孤单，我觉得她需要人陪伴.

拉文克劳：我早就看到我们四人注定交织的命运轨迹了，戈德里克从来没有在意过命运和未来，他永远都是不按常理出牌，可是戈德里克，魔法界的未来都和我们每时每刻的决定息息相关，过去和未来是由联系的，我无法置之不理.

格兰芬多：可是罗伊纳，过去的早就过去了，不是吗？未来我们也无法看到，那我们还担心什么呢？我们所能做的，只有现在而已. 罗伊纳，你还和我们初见的时候那样，活的太累了. 

拉文克劳: 或许吧. 我和你终究是不同的，我们也没必要说服彼此，不是吗？至于萨拉查，他用他所能做的所有方式在对抗着命运，他想成为命运的主宰. 或许在常人眼里他的所作所为永远不会受到理解，可是他又不是那么在意. 至于赫尔加, 我只想说，谢谢你，谢谢你一直以来的陪伴.

斯莱特林：（满不情愿的接住话筒，并不想回答.） 你们这些麻瓜，看来以后霍格沃茨的防御得加强了. 赫尔加是个好人，她有点太善良了. 罗伊纳很聪明，但是从来没有为自己争过什么. 至于戈德里克...... 这家伙是个多管闲事天天找打的笨蛋，不要理他. 

2\. 这么多年后，对彼此的印象有什么变化吗？

格兰芬多：要说变化的话，应该是我们都老了吧（笑）我们一起创造了霍格沃茨，我相信我们的一部分会永远留在这里. 只要霍格沃茨还存在，我们将会存在. 

赫奇帕奇：这三个人都不会照顾自己. 戈德里克居然带学生去禁林！你知道那有多危险吗？ 你让我怎么跟家长们说？

格兰芬多：好啦好啦！赫尔加，别生气，最后不是没事吗?

赫奇帕奇：没事？你管那叫没事？学生们一身伤，全身都是泥，你自己也受伤了. 你管那叫没事？（说着从座位上跳了下来想打戈德里克）

主持人：那么？除了格兰芬多院长外，赫奇帕奇院长对斯莱特林和拉文克劳两位院长有什么变化呢？

赫奇帕奇：罗伊纳一直不会照顾自己，她本身身体就弱，有的时候会看书几天几夜不吃饭，再加上给学生们上课，这身体就更吃不消了，仅仅靠魔药是不够的，我有的时候会把我做的吃的给罗伊纳，她要不吃我就喂给她. 至于萨拉查，他..有的时候会把学生们吓的不轻，我也不知道为什么，可能是他教的课对于学生来说比较难？（萨拉查：有吗？）特别是你也知道，萨拉查一个人带魔药和黑魔法防御术两门课，这两门也是比较看重实践的，不是每个学生都像萨拉查一样有天赋. 但是不管怎样萨拉查总是会辅导学生到及格，这一点你放心. 

萨拉查：呵，那些学生们，连我当年训练的一半都没达到. 就这个水平怎么阻挡教会？你们让麻瓜入学我到没什么，反正都是巫师，能力强就行了. 但是你们不让我用那个方案，（戈德里克，赫尔加，罗伊纳：别说了）霍格沃茨随时都有危险，即便我们在他们不敢动，我们不在了该怎么办？

3\. 主持人：所以，斯莱特林院长是不是所谓的纯血主义者吗？

戈德里克：纯血？就他自恋成那样能崇拜纯血？我觉得这个世界上他唯一崇拜的人应该就是他自己. 他喜欢强者，这没错，我也一样. 勇气也需要实力的. 他与其说是崇拜纯血倒不如说是神经过敏，随时随地想着麻瓜要攻进来. 这个我已经和他讨论过很多次了. 

萨拉查：你说的自恋的人怕是你自己吧. 还记得几十年前你打跑妖精们的时候，那个自恋哦！啧啧，我都看不下去了！

戈德里克：你说谁？你再说一遍？

几分钟后，格兰芬多院长和斯莱特林院长再次打了起来。拉文克劳院长和赫奇帕奇院长在旁边看着，仿佛习以为常. 

赫奇帕奇：他们就这样，时不时就要打一架，男孩子们啊！

拉文克劳（沉默）：先不说那个了，我们先继续吧，让男孩子们自己打着， 你刚才问萨拉查是不是个纯血主义者？我不这么认为，萨拉查是一个相信自己到极点的人，或许那些传言是因为他们学院纯血比较多吧. 毕竟他们都是觉得自己可以掌控一切极为相信实力的人啊. 

4\. 当初谁提议要建立霍格沃茨的？每个人加入的理由是什么呢？

拉文克劳：我提议的. 因为一个预言，魔法界有一场变革，霍格沃茨注定建立，它也必须要建立. 魔法界需要它，它是巫师们的家园与乐土，是最后的庇护所，是魔法的最后之地，随着时间的推移，魔法注定逐渐衰落，我们需要一个地方来保护魔法. 这一切，都是注定的. 

赫奇帕奇：你可能不太知道，几十年前巫师们是天天生活在担惊受怕中的，我当时也没想太多，就只是想建立一个保护小巫师的地方. 

格兰芬多和斯莱特林仍旧在打架, 几十分钟后….. 两个人不出所料的一身伤回来了. 

格兰芬多：啊！我们错过了什么吗？撕..有点疼. 为什么要建立霍格沃茨？当时那个情况，巫师天天担惊受怕的，我到没什么，只可惜那些孩子们. 这个状态已经持续了几百年了，是时候结束这个循环了. 

斯莱特林（默默的处理伤口）：我不想欠别人人情. 

5\. 说一件你们四人觉得在你们之中最好笑的一件事. 

格兰芬多：那应该是吓到萨拉查那次吧. 大家都知道萨拉查的休息室在湖底，我们都不知道为什么他要选择湖底. 总之那天我第二阿尼玛格斯实验终于成功了，要知道，变成大乌贼可是我的梦想. 然后我就变成大乌贼，游到黑湖底部，萨拉查的休息室靠近黑湖的那一边有一扇玻璃，我在玻璃的死角处等了四十分钟，好不容易他学院学生都休息了. 他一转头，我就狠狠的吓了他一跳！你是不知道他当时的表情啊哈哈哈哈哈！现在想起来都想笑哈哈哈哈！

斯莱特林（冷漠）：然后你就发现你变不回去了. 

格兰芬多：那不是重点哈哈哈哈！关键是能吓倒你啊！

赫奇帕奇咬拉文克劳的耳朵：他俩是不是幼稚鬼？

拉文克劳：他俩不一直都是吗？男孩子们啊！


End file.
